


Angel and Companion

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a surprise birthday present: a Human aka his Companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Companion

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr; wrote for my secret santa; some things changed slightly; originally posted here first until I finally decided to post it here: http://deancasweek.tumblr.com/post/71994810879/for-my-secret-santa-sweetsbasics-just-because

Just because he hasn’t bedded anyone in 6 months didn’t mean he wanted his nosy siblings to pry into his sex life and buy him a Companion on his birthday.

Cas opened his bedroom door and yelled down the stairs, “Very funny!”

The flutter of wings were a mocking laughing response and he rolled his eyes before shutting his door and sealing it with an incantation. He had forgotten to do that last night when he passed out on his bed. That was the only reason why they were able to enter and place his present in his room.

That had been quite a sight when he woke up and found the tall glass box with the Human inside. Metal hooks locked around its knees, waist, chest, elbows, neck and head. Its eyes were closed, dormant, and it was completely naked.

His family knew him well than he thought, getting a male Human, who was tan, firm, and well-toned, but not too bulky or muscular. Tall, just a few inches taller than him, with short dark brown hair. A strong jawline with pretty red lips. Light scruff.

The Human was definitely good-looking even as he slept, Cas thought. His eyes wandered over to the note from his brothers and he read it again with a sigh:

_“Dearest Castiel,_

_Little bro, you shouldn’t cut yourself off from enjoying the good things in life! Especially not on your birthday! Here’s a little big present from your fantastic family. Enjoy him. We only got you the best and your type. He is your Companion; do whatever you like with him, but most of all, have fun!_

_From your awesome siblings,_

_Everyone (and really, me, Gabriel)”_

It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose. He just never found the time to really relax and do things with another person. Sure, he talked to some people who interested him, but he was never interested enough to bring them home into his bedroom or some hotel or leave to that person’s place. And the thought of buying a Companion crossed his mind before. A Companion could be a confidant, a servant, a pleasurer—whatever the angel wanted. He knew acquaintances, friends, and family were getting on with the newest trend of buying a Companion, so he thought about it and was tempted, but with his line of work he just hadn’t really had the time to go out and buy a Companion. So he had put it off, the whole notion, and look what happened.

Cas stared at it and for a crazy minute he thought he could just keep it like that and not bother. But then, he didn’t know much about Human Companions. Would it die if Cas didn’t let it out? Would something happen if he didn’t use it?

He squinted at it before sighing and walking over to it. He might as well wake the Human up. Besides, being in a box didn’t seem very comfortable.

On the edge, there was a metal latch that kept it sealed. He pulled on that and there was a ‘pop’ and fizzing sound and fog dispersed from it as the glass swung open. Inside, the metals whirred and unlocked. Cas stepped back and watched with anticipation and slight worry. He looked at the Human’s face, waiting.

When the metals disappeared and all the fog cleared, the Human’s eyes opened.

Green. Emerald green, a little glazed. But he blinked a couple times and it focused on Cas.

There was an tense silence as they both stood still, watching the other. Cas was breathless. He knew the Human was beautiful, but didn’t think his eyes could make him look even more so. The Human’s eyes lowered and one corner of his lips turned upward.

“Well hello.”

Oh, his voice, husky and deep. Cas hadn’t thought this Human can be so perfect.

His sudden peak of interest must’ve showed on his face because the Human chuckled—a pleasing sound—and stepped off out of the box. “You like my voice?”

Cas nodded, always a bit too honest, a trait that made his siblings declare him unsuitable for a politician’s role. “It’s very nice.”

The Human looked at him from under long eyelashes, assessing, and circled Cas, amusement on his face. “Hmm, so what are you, if you don’t mind me asking? It’s always good to know what species I’m dealing with and adjust myself accordingly.”

“Angel,” Cas said, eyes following him. “I’m an Angel.”

The Human looked surprised but then smiled. “Angel, huh? I’ve hit jackpot. Angels are handsome and good, I hear, and you…” He looked Cas up and down before smiling again, “Well.”

Cas looked down at his clothes and said, a little embarrassed, “I’m still in my work clothes from yesterday.” He still wore his suit, now crumpled and wrinkly, with his first couple of buttons loose when he had attempted the night before to take off his clothes. “Passed out like this.” He was so used to doing this that he had forgotten to change to look somewhat presentable to his Companion. He hoped his face wouldn’t flush too obvious.

The Human stopped in front of him and scratched his scruff. “Yeah, well, it’s not that bad of a look on you.”

He wasn’t sure if the Human was joking or not, but he sounded sincere enough. “Thank you. But I’ll freshen myself up first. Make yourself at home.”

He quickly entered his bathroom and closed it with a loud thump. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his messy, oily hair. He probably looked like shit. Looking at the mirror, he did look like shit. Bags under his eyes, eyes bloodshot, a bit of dirt on his face when he chased a prisoner through the woods and tackled the angel into the ground. His hair looked winded. He rolled his shoulders, willing his wings to appear. They were ruffled and dirty as well. With a quiet groan, he quickly undressed and turned on the shower.

—

He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his hair. “Hey,” he popped open the door, steaming clinging to him as he walked out, “How’re you—“

He almost stumbled as he saw the Human lying on his bed with eyes closed, legs sprawled and spread, one hand clenching onto his bed sheets while lazily stroking himself.

“I—uh, what—“

The Human opened his eyes and smirked. “Well, c’mon big boy, what are we waiting for?” His eyes raked over Cas’s body and he bit his lips. “Nice view.”

“Uh—“

“How do you like it? Face-to-face? Or would you like to fuck me from behind?” The Human turned over and raised his ass in the air, face pressed into the pillow. “Is this what you want?”

The Human’s ass was a very good view indeed and Cas’s cock twitched in excitement at the thought of burying his dick into that tight hole. But the abruptness of the situation, the business-like nature despite their imminent engagement in an intimate act, turned him off. No matter how delectable the Human looked, this whole thing unsatisfied him. There was actually another reason why he had given up on pursuing partners.

He needed all the foreplay, all the sexual tension, lusting. He wanted the full attention of his partner, the heat, the stares, the care, the play off of each other, the battle of dominance. But everyone he has ever been with just couldn’t work it for him, just wanted to turn him over and fuck him or wanted him to fuck them with their backs to him, as if he was some puppet they can pull along to do their bidding. All mechanics, no chemistry. He didn’t want that.

When he didn’t answer, the Human turned to look at him and froze. Slowly, the Human flattened out, turned over and sat up. “What’s wrong, angel?”

Cas hesitated. His honesty before had gotten him unhappy partners who called him pompous, too demanding, too unreasonable. Was what he wanted such an impossible thing?

“Angel?” The Human asked, carefully standing up and walking over to him. It was strange how unafraid he was, despite the air Cas must be giving off. It wasn’t anger; his anger would be something else entirely, like lightning storms. Currently, he was just…disappointed. “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

He wasn’t compelled to truth, but the sincerity in the Human’s voice, the softness on his face, the gentle hand that rose to clasp his shoulder—Cas was always too honest for his own good, too optimistic as well, believing that his next partner would be more understanding, different, than the others.  He was always wrong. So then really, he had nothing to lose if Dean turned out to be like all the others. If his Companion wasn’t good for him, to him, then he’d return him. Allow the Human to be taken back to his company line and have a chance with someone else with can appreciate him properly.

“I…I don’t want to do this right away,” Cas mumbled, but he caught the human’s interest, for sure, who raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He swallowed and continued, “I…want more than just  _fucking_ ,” he said it with distaste, a scrunch in his face, “I want…more. To kiss, to touch, to tease, dirty talk, wrestle…” He stopped upon seeing the Human’s shocked expression. Quickly, cursing himself mentally, he said, “If this is something you don’t want to do, then I can return you at your request—“

 The Human snorted and then his hand covered his mouth as nose as his shoulders shook and Cas’s stomach plummet further. He stepped back, shook off the hand on his burning shoulder—

“No, wait, angel, I’m not laughing at you!” The Human stepped forward and grabbed both sides of his shoulders this time. He was grinning and it was a strange smile that showed all his teeth and made the corner of his eyes crinkle. It was nice. “I mean it. I’m not laughing at you.”

Cas tilted his head, still wary and doubtful. He was very aware of the sturdy hands on his shoulders, the heat they emanated.

The Human cleared his throat and toned down his grin a little, teeth disappearing under his lips, but mouth still curved up nevertheless. “And well, besides that, I’m your Companion, aren’t I? You could ask anything of me and I’d do my best.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t want to force you. I want you to…want it too.” He sounded complicated even to his own ears. Everyone else was so simple yet he had to be so difficult. Perhaps his past partners were right. Maybe he was asking for too much.

At this, the Human chuckled. “You’re kinda strange, did you know that?”

Even the Human thought he was hard to deal with, apparently. This made his insides clenched in defense, but the Human stepped into his personal space and lifted his chin up with his hand. He tilted his head and stared, still smiling. “You’re kinda strange…but I like it.”

Their eyes locked and Cas saw no deception. This Human was as genuine as Cas was honest. Something shifted then. Something in the air, somewhere in the long stare between the two when Cas became aware of his Companion’s nakedness, something between them that compelled him to ask on an octave lower than he was planning—a lot of unexpected things were happening to him with his interactions with this Human—“What is your name?”

The Human hummed and leaned in, pecking his cheek, “Dean. My name is Dean. And yours, angel?”

“Cas. Short for Castiel.”

Dean sighed hotly into his ear and whispered slowly, “Castiel. Cas.”

Sparks shot down his spine, his body tingling. Before his hands could do anything, Dean leaned away and stepped back. He continued walking backward all while keeping eyes on Cas. Suddenly, the boyish grinning charm from earlier was replaced with a confident smirk and air when he stopped right at the end of the bed. “Cas, come.”

He did as he was told, hypnotized, and stood just a foot away from Dean.

“Tell me, Cas,” Dean asked and his voice was husky, sweet, vibrating, “What do you want?”

“I don’t want to force—“

Dean closed the distance between them by pressing a kiss to Cas’s lips, closed-mouth and innocent.

When Dean stopped, Cas opened his eyes, blinking, and Dean smiled, saying, “You said you want to kiss—“ He leaned again and kissed Cas again, lips parted and moving this time. Cas responded,  short little gasps leaving his mouth, prompting Dean to react eagerly. Before he ran out of air, Dean stopped and looked at him, a little glassy-eyed.

“You said you wanted to touch—“ Dean’s hands roamed ghostly over his chest, neck and shoulders before fingers tugged at the towel on his waist. Dean looked at him for permission and Cas nodded. Dean pulled it off completely and let it fall to the ground as a hand rubbed Cas’s inner thigh and moved upward.

His breath hitched and he leaned into Dean but not completely. Their heads hung side by side as Dean’s hand grabbed his dick and Cas trembled. It has been too long since someone touched him there.

The hand stroked him firmly, but not fast or hard enough to get him off and he moaned with frustration. He tried not to thrust into the hand, holding himself in check—he was not going to come already on a  _handjob_ —and switched between watching Dean’s face and Dean’s hand working expertly.

The lazy smile on Dean never left as he continued talking, “You like this, Cas? You like my hand right here, doing this, making you feel so good? Making you come undone?”

It was words to rouse him and it worked. He realized Dean was doing all the work, making him feel like this, while in control, relaxed. Cas wanted him to feel wrecked, breathless, want to make him fall apart at his touch and kisses.

Without another thought, he lowered his head and started kissing Dean’s shoulder and collarbone before moving up his neck. He felt Dean freeze briefly before chuckling and continuing stroking him harder and faster this time. That made him suck harder at Dean’s neck, licking and kissing, then sucking again at the delicate skin. He listened closely to the noises from Dean’s mouth, the change of breathing, the quiet moan.

He looked at the dark spot he made on his Companion and smiled. He would make many more, but first, he seemed to have found a sensitive spot. Looking at Dean, who was watching him intently, he smiled before licking the hollow spot between his collarbones. Dean shivered and he pumped faster; Cas sucked harder.

“Cas,” Dean hissed, suddenly pressing against him and oh he can definitely feel Dean’s hard dick against his leg.

“Dean,” he answered, breathing against Dean’s wet skin, making him shiver again. He looked up and their eyes met.

Instantaneously, Cas shoved Dean onto the bed just as Dean pulled him down on him and they were off, kissing hungrily, hands everywhere. Cas grabbed Dean’s ass and massaged both cheeks as Dean’s hands ran through his hair and back, nails scratching. He grinded against Dean and they both choked at the sensation, so good, and Dean lifted his hips up, thrusting wildly. They rubbed against each other, panting, and Cas kissed down Dean’s neck again, finding that sensitive spot. Dean rolled his head back, eyes closed, his short breaths were music to Cas’s ears.

Before Dean could realize what was happening, Cas held down his hips and then his lips moved from Dean’s neck, licking all across his chest, to his dick, and swallowed him.

“Cas! Fuck, fuck!” He burst into a string of colorful words and then, as if he suddenly remembered he could torture Cas with words, he started  _talking_. “Oh, oh, fuck, yes, right there Cas, just like that. So good. You like sucking me off? You like my huge cock in your mouth because it tastes so good, hits the back of your throat so good. Yeah, you like that so much, don’t you? Oh yeah, fuck, so good, Cas, so good. Oh fuck.”

It didn’t matter that he hasn’t done this in a while because Dean’s words went directly south and boosted his ego and his mouth bobbed faster and he sucked harder, licking along the throbbing vein and the head, before swallowing again, reveling in the tremble of Dean’s thighs, in his voice. Multiple times, Dean tried to lift his hips to thrust to his own rhythm, but then Cas would slow down, raising an eyebrow at Dean, making his Companion throw his head back in frustration and muttered, “Damn tease,” before he settled with having his hands tug at Cas’s hair just hard enough to make Cas hummed delightfully.

Soon, Dean was begging, “Cas, wait.” Cas looked up, saliva dripping from his mouth, lips wet, and Dean stumbled on his words, “I—I want to come with you. Together.”

Oh, oh, his Companion was too good to him. Cas crawled up to him, their eyes locked the whole time, and cradled Dean in his arms before kissing him deep and long, rocking up and down slightly. Dean’s legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his ass. His face lifted as if to chase after Cas’s kisses, as if to capture them. But Cas wasn’t going anywhere, wouldn’t be anywhere but here, and met him halfway again and again. Hot breaths mingled as they gasped into each other’s mouths, and there was a few seconds of heavy breathing, before Cas peeled himself off of Dean, much to the protest of his Companion.

Dean automatically grabbed him back and he was stronger than Cas expected as he fell tumbling on top of Dean.

“Dean—I need to—“ his words were stopped by Dean’s pecks. “Lube!” He laughed as Dean ignored him and tried to distract him instead. “Dean, stop,” he said, with more conviction.

Dean stopped and pouted. Or he was scowling, but it looked more adorable than scary. Chuckling, Cas kissed him once more as an apology before turning over to reach for his drawer. Suddenly, a weight was on top of him, kissing his back and shoulders. Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, what are you doing?” He closed his drawer and placed the lube and condom on a pillow.

“What does it feel like I’m doing?”

“Well, you’re grinding into my ass, so…”

“Hmmm, so I am.”

Cas waited for him to get off, but he didn’t. “Am I gonna have to flip you off my back?”

“If you can,” Dean said mockingly, laughing into the nape of his neck. “I don’t think you can though.”

“Oh yeah?” Abruptly, he flipped around and Dean was underneath him for a split second before Dean kept the momentum going and they were flipping across the bed. Somehow, they didn’t fall off the bed, rolling back and forth, but when they stopped in the center, Dean was straddling him and pinning his arms down.

“How did you?” Cas gasped, mouth open in shock.

Dean only grinned. “Talent. And I’m a wrestling champion. You could never outwrestle me.”

Something about that idea turned him on incredibly.

“Oh, you like that too, don’t you?” Dean smirked and rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from Cas.

Cas mumbled yes and Dean looked surprised before leaning down, kissing him again and again. There was something different about these kisses. A little softer, a little longer. Cas wasn’t sure what that meant and might’ve contemplated it further except Dean was teasing him now, allowing Cas’s hard cock to brush only the rim of his hole.

Urging Dean to move for a moment, his hand reached for the lube and he poured a good amount into his hand. Dean was lying on his back already when he turned to him. Hovering on top of Dean, Cas kissed him, wanting to distract him from the initial pain, wanting him to feel as relaxed as possible, as a finger circled Dean’s hole before slipping in.

A stutter in Dean’s breath and Cas tilted at a different angle to kiss him deeper. His finger continued to work in and out and he pulled away to look at Dean and whispered breathlessly, reassuring, “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Dean had closed his eyes but he opened them upon Cas’s voice and nodded. His body relaxed again, his arms wrapping around Cas’s neck and pulling him down for more kisses.

Somewhere in between those soft exchanges of kisses, with two fingers stretching Dean’s hole, Cas started muttering in Enochian. Each time he kissed parts of Dean’s neck or shoulders or face, his old language slipped out.

He hadn’t realized he was doing it until Dean asked him with wide curious eyes, “What are you saying?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re speaking another language,” Dean said, in awe.

Catching himself, Cas chuckled, “Sorry. That’s my native language. Enochian.”

“What were you saying?”

Cas looked at him and smirked at Dean’s excited expression. “Do you like it? How I speak to you in a different language?”

Dean bit his lips and nodded slowly. “It’s hot, you know. Sexy.”

Knowing that, he continued speaking Enochian while nipping at Dean’s neck. Then he switched to Latin, to Greek, to many others, and Dean moaned loudly, gasping, gripping Cas’s hair, “How?”

“Hmm, talent.”

Dean choked, laughter rolling off his lips, “You ass. I bet you’re just saying a bunch of dumb stuff.”

Cas licked over a hard nipple, “All I’m saying is how beautiful you are.” He nibbled at Dean’s collarbone and his sensitive spot, “How utterly perfect you are.” Kissing along the vein on Dean’s neck to his ear, Cas whispered, “How amazing you look beneath me, quivering and wanting. How I worship you: your talents, your voice, your strength, your humor.”

Red bloomed across Dean’s face and he mumbled, “Liar.”

“Never,” Cas replied and kissed him with renewed strength. All while they were talking, Cas had slipped in a third finger and stretched Dean even more. Judging by Dean’s absent reaction, he barely noticed.

And somehow, their kisses became less feverish, lazier, but neither of them complained. Eventually, Cas took out his fingers and before his hand could reach the condom, Dean grabbed his hand.

“No,” Dean said, reaching up and kissing him, “No condom.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you clean?”

“Yes.”

“So am I,” he said with a grin and bit Cas’s neck. “I want to feel you inside me. _Really_  feel you.”

With that permission, he quickly positioned himself as Dean spread his legs apart. He pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace and kept an eye on Dean for any pain. Dean was biting his red lips and Cas swooped in to kiss him before pushing all the way in.

His head was spinning. Dean was so tight and so good and the obscene sounds he made were making Cas lose control. His hips started thrusting, at first slow, hands mapping out Dean’s chest, but then he kissed Dean again and Dean’s short and stuttered breaths, his broken “faster” command, broke Cas completely and he thrusted without rhythm.

Dean was very vocal and Cas never thought he could be so turned on by simple gasping and moaning sounds. Perhaps it was also the fact that Dean was calling his name and cursing intelligibly, losing control just as he did. “Fuck, Cas, oh fuck, oh, oh, fuck, Cas, Cas, Cas.”

Cas kissed him everywhere as possible, sloppy wet kisses across Dean’s chest and shoulders,  as he thrust again and again, finding that sweet spot and hitting it every time.

“So—good—Cas—oh fuck, Cas—“

He was close, so close, and judging by the leaking precome of Dean’s dick, Dean was close too. His hand grabbed Dean’s dick and started pumping, renewing Dean’s moan.

“Cas—Cas—“ Dean babbled, “You know—“

“Hmm.”

“When you said—oh fuck, oh shit—earlier, when you said that—oh—“

“Hmmm?”

“When you wanted more than just a simple fuck—“ Dean said in one quick breath before gasping again and Cas paused in his kissing to look at him. Their eyes met and Dean continued, “That you wanted more? All that you said, in Human terms, —that kind of wanting and needing, do you know what it means?”

Cas didn’t understand what he was getting at and Dean pulled him into a long kiss before looking at him, barely inches away, and said breathlessly, with wonderment, “It’s called  _making love_. You don’t want just a simple fuck because you want to make love.”

 Love?

The word rang in his mind as he stared at Dean for a brief moment before shoving hard into Dean again, his rhythm more erratic than ever. His hand gripped Dean’s dick tighter and moved faster.

Watching Dean, flushed and shining with sweat, red lips parted as absolutely filthy sounds left that mouth, Cas was on the edge and it wasn’t until Dean locked eyes with him and clenched his hole— _so damn tight_ —that Cas said roughly, “Dean, I’m coming.” With one last pump of Dean’s dick, they grunted and came together, Cas spilling inside Dean, rocking as waves overcame him, while Dean’s come spurted in streams onto his chest.

For a second, there was silence. Then, Cas toppled over Dean with a long exhale, taking his softening dick out.

“Heavy,” Dean complained, but when Cas looked at him through half-closed eyes, he was grinning. With a chaste kiss, he said, “You’re heavy and sticky.”

“Hmm,” Cas ignored him and instead, without thinking, made his wings visible. He sighed contentedly as he stretched them and wrapped them around them both while he nuzzled Dean’s neck and closed his eyes.

“You—you have _actual_ wings!?”

“Mmmhmm, go to sleep Dean—“

“Holy shit, where the fuck—“

“—and next time, they’ll participate too.”

Dean was silent after that and Cas smiled.

Right before he fell asleep, he swore he heard Dean say something like, “You’re strange, Cas, but I’m glad you’re different,” and Cas wanted to ask why, what he meant by that. Instead, his thoughts were on what Dean said earlier right before he fell asleep--

_Love._


End file.
